Chen Xi
Che Xi is the Main Character in the Talisman Emperor Book. Appearance ? History His clan was annihilated and they say it was for him that where he is followed by misfortune. He lives with his grandfather and his little brother, he works as a creator of Talismans to be able to get food for his grandfather and his brother since his grandfather is very old and he is hurt so he can not work and his brother is very small and does not work to concentrate on the Cultivation. Later his brother went to enroll in a school to improve his cultivation but he was ambushed, his grandfather lost his life and he has a paralyzed arm. Novel Book 1 — Winds of Change Blow Over Pine Mist City (1-60) Book 2 — 69Slaying app Trail of Demons (61-89) Book 3 — The Path Of Revenge (90-163) Book 4 — Fearless Under The Heavens Part 1 (164-196) Book 5 — Fearless Under The Heavens Part 2 (197-323) Book 6 — 100,000 Leagues of Blood and Death (324-352) Book 7 – Reigning Supreme (353-432) Skills Qi Refinement * Ice Crane Technique - Used to cultivate the Violet Palace Realm to Golden Hall Realm. * Blackhole Void Technique - A Taoist Cultivation Technique used to cultivate from the Congenital Realm to Earthly Immortal Realm. Obtained from Bai Heng who found it from the secret realm of a Daoist Sect that was about to be annihilated during his travels. Every phrase within it was profound and unfathomable, but due to it being in conflict with the cultivation technique he used, he’d instead never cultivated it. Chen Xi switched to this after he entered the Golden Hall Realm from the Ice Crane Technique. Body Refinement * Universe Starslayer Body Forging Arts - Supreme Body Technique received from Ji Yu for passing Ji Yu's master test of the manor and obtaining the Divine Fuxi Statue True Body Brand. Fist Techniques * Grand Collapsing Fist '''- A technique he picked out at the Exquisite Pavilion. After being improved by Ji Yu, it has three stages which are respectfully: collapsing a rock into beads, collapsing a rock into powder, and collapsing a rock into needles. '''Soul Techniques * Godly Illusion Arts * God Shaker Arts * God Killer Arts Movement Techniques * Divine Windwing Flight Sword Techniques * Oblivionwind Flowinglight Sword Formation - Contains two levels. The first uses eight high (or higher) grade yellow swords to form a formation. The second uses a total of sixty-four high (or higher) grade yellow swords to form an even larger and stronger formation to defend or attack. * Myriad Convergence Sword Scripture - A technique passed to him by Bai Heng when he saw Chen Xi trying to fuse 10 Daos into his sword techniques. It contains eight Daos of Sky, Ground, Wind, Water, Fire, Mountain, Marsh, and Lightning with sword moves for each. The reason it's so hard to master is because all of the sword moves can be combined in various ways. ** Xun Sword of Wind - Divided into nine great sword moves. Every great sword move has another nine intermediate sword moves, and every intermediate sword move contained nine minor sword moves. The sword moves are linked to each other and boundlessly gave birth to another. ** Qian Sword of Sky - Possesses sword moves that are lofty, like the heavens that cover the earth, unpredictable and vast. ** Kun Sword of Ground - Heavy and deep. and possesses continuous defense. It's the number one sword move in defense within the Myriad Convergence Sword Scripture. ** Kan Sword of Water - Like a surging stream and stormy sea. ** Li Sword of Fire - Raging and violent, scorching and overbearing. ** Zhen Sword of Lightning - Possesses moves that are like bolts of lightning that conquers all. It's capable of destroying anything, and its ruthlessness and speed was sufficient to rank at the first position in the Myriad Convergence Sword Scripture. ** Gen Sword of Mountain - Lofty and powerful like a tall mountain. ** Dui Sword of Marsh - Like glue that slows everything down with sticky energy of water, causing others to be as if fallen into a marsh and unable to struggle free nor resist it, and in the end, they would face extermination. So long as one fell into it, they'd be minced into nothing by endless sword lights. Divine Abilities * Eye of Divine Truth * Starsky Wings * Heavenly Transformation * Deity Transformation * Grand Astral Palm - The Divine Ability Chen Xi gained from passing the first level in the Heavenpeak of Trials inside the Manor. Using Shaman Energy, forms a hand to attack or grab whatever the user wants. There are ten levels with the strongest seemingly able to destroy a planet and leave numerous 50 million km long rifts in space as seen in the vision when he was imparted with the ability. Daos Minor * Ground * Marsh * Mountain Grand * Earth * Fire * Lightning * Metal * Sky * Star * Sword * Talisman * Water * Wind * Wood * Yang * Yin Sword * Mountain Marsh Sword Dao - Combined from the Gen Sword of Mountain and Dui Sword of Marsh. * Lightning Fire Sword Dao - Combined from the Li Sword of Fire and the Zhen Sword of Lightning. * Tempest Sword Dao - Combined from the Xun Sword of Wind and the Zhen Sword of Lightning. * Tens of unnamed Sword Daos - From different combinations of the Myriad Convergence Sword Scripture. Equipment Storage Pouch(s) -''' Used to hold items, pills, money, etc. Seems to use the Buddha's Pagoda for this after he refined it. '''Boundless Secretrealm Discovering Pearl - Obtained when he killed Su Leng. It's able to break open the spatial walls of places like secret realms and abodes. Buddha's Pagoda - A broken Immortal Artifact he obtained during the Hidden Dragon Rankings when he reached the Oneness Realm within at the top and refined it by using the Nine Syllables of Truth Soul Suppression Runes he obtained from killing Zhan Kong. Can also be used as a storage device. Condemn Evil Brush 'Colossal Copper Mountain (Destroyed) '- A semi-finished earth-rank Magic Treasure he got from killing the Roc King that's a 3km tall mountain overflowing violet qi, and it was able to form a gravitational field that covered an area of 3km. It makes one in the gravitational field like carrying a 150,000kg rock on their shoulders to increase the pressure they feel and cause them to move slowly. References Category:Cultivation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Talisman Master Category:Human Category:Body Refining